supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Erinnerung
Die Erinnerung ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Crowley lässt Ben und Lisa entführen, damit Dean sich mit Sam und Bobby nicht mehr in seine Angelegenheiten einmischt. Doch Dean stellt sich dem entgegen und macht sich gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder auf die Suche. Bobby recherchiert derweil weiter und macht eine erschreckende Feststellung. Handlung thumb|left15. März 1937, Providence, Rhode Island. Der Schriftsteller H.P. Lovecraft sitzt an seiner Schreibmaschine und tippt fleißig, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschreckt. Er geht zur Tür, schaut in den Gang, doch dort ist niemand. Nervös schließt er die Tür wieder, schüttet sich ein Glas Alkohol ein, als das Fenster zerberstet und ihn das Etwas, das durch das Fenster kam, umbringt. Heute. Sam und Dean lesen noch einmal alle gesammelten Tagebücher von Samuel Campbell, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis zum Fegefeuer. Bobby ist derjenige, der bemerkt, dass Castiel eines dieser Tagebücher bei seinem vorherigen Besuch geklaut hat. Paranoid wie Bobby ist, hat er zuvor allerdings Kopien aller Tagebücher angefertigt, und so stellt sich heraus, dass ein entfernter Verwandter der Campbells 1937 den Schriftsteller H.P. Lovecraft kannte. Dieser schreibt in seinen Werken oft darüber, dass man geheimnisvolle Türen zu anderen Dimensionen öffnet und daraus unglaubliche Monster hervortreten. Sie beschließen der Spur nachzugehen, da Sam vermutet, dass Lovecraft eventuell etwas über das Fegefeuer wusste. thumb|leftDerweil bei Lisa und Ben. Ben liest auf seinem Bett Musik hörend einen Comic, während seine Mutter mit ihrem neuen Freund Matt Football guckt. Plötzlich tauchen zwei Gestalten auf, töten Matt und nehmen Lisa gefangen. Ben kann vor ihnen in sein Zimmer flüchten und ruft Dean an. Dieser rät ihm zu fliehen, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Auch Ben wird von ihnen gefangen genommen. Während Dean am anderen Ende der Leitung verzweifelt versucht, Bens Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, nimmt Crowley Bens Handy an sich und unterrichtet Dean, dass er Ben und Lisa mitnehmen wird und er ihnen nichts antut, wenn sich Dean, Sam und Bobby aus allem heraus halten würden und einfach abwarten. Dann legt er auf. Dean will die beiden trotzdem retten. Sie verabreden, dass Bobby weiter an der Lovecraft-Geschichte dran bleibt und er und Sam versuchen Lisa und Ben zu finden. Dazu rufen sie Balthazar. Sie unterrichten ihn von Castiels Plänen, doch er sagt, er wisse dies bereits, was jedoch nicht der Fall ist. Die Brüder bitten ihn bei der Suche nach Ben und Lisa zu helfen, er antwortet jedoch nur, dass er darüber nachdenken würde. Er verschwindet wieder und Sam und Dean müssen einen anderen Weg finden, Ben und Lisa zu retten. Sam schlägt vor, Castiel um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Dean ist absolut dagegen. Bobby besucht derweilen einen Sammler von Lovecraft-Briefen. Dafür gibt er sich als jemand aus, der einen Artikel schreiben wird. Doch beithumb dem Gespräch mit dem Sammler stellt sich heraus, dass Castiel bereits bei ihm war. Er hat dem Jungen die Briefe gestohlen, doch er erzählt ihm, was an dem besagten Abend passiert ist: Lovecraft hat eine Dinnerparty gegeben, zu der er sechs Freunde eingeladen hat. Mit ihnen hat er eine Tür zu einer anderen Dimension geöffnet, doch es sei nichts passiert. Bobby verabschiedet sich und ruft direkt Sam an, um ihm zu sagen, dass Castiel bereits auf der Spur ist, die er verfolgt. Er sagt ihm außerdem, dass alle Gäste innerhalb eines Jahres nach der Party gestorben seien. Doch es gäbe dort einen Jungen, den Sohn der Haushälterin. Dieser war nicht eingeladen, aber dennoch zugegen. Seit diesem Tag lebt er in einer Anstalt. Bobby will ihn besuchen gehen. Er erkundigt sich auch, wie weit die Brüder mit der Suche nach Ben und Lisa sind. Dean schlachtet derweilen einen Dämon nach dem anderen ab, um Ben und Lisa zu finden, doch keiner gibt etwas preis. Er ist in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung: er trinkt und ist vor allem wütend und verzweifelt. Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld, dass Crowley überhaupt erst an die beiden herangetreten ist. Er schickt Sam wieder fort, um alleine weiter zu arbeiten. Sam ruft in der Zeit Castiel, doch dieser erscheint nicht, er erfährt erst durch das Gebet von Sam, dass die beiden überhaupt vermisst werden. Seine Information überprüfend, sucht er Crowley auf. Dieser sagt, dass Dean und Sam bei der Suche nach den beiden keine Energie auf die Suche nach Crowley und Castiel verwenden und dadurch jeder gewinnt. Crowley ist noch immer wütend, dass Castiel das Fegefeuer noch immer nicht gefunden hat. Castiel wird mitten im Gespräch von Balthazar gerufen, zu dem er sofort eilt. thumb|leftAuch Balthazar überprüft die Informationen, die er von Sam und Dean bezüglich Castiel erhalten hat. Zunächst streitet Castiel ab, mit Crowley zusammen zu arbeiten, doch Balthazar durchschaut ihn und warnt ihn, dass die Kraft von so vielen Seelen, ihn zerstören könnte, aber auf jeden Fall seinem Gefäß schaden wird. Castiel fragt ihn, auf wessen Seite er stünde und Balthazar sagt, er sei auf seiner Seite. Bobby besucht derweilen den Sohn der Haushälterin in der Anstalt. Auch hier ist Castiel schon vor ihm gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu Castiel, kann der Sohn Bobby leiden und zeigt ihm ein Foto, das seine Mutter zeigt, die sich nach dem Öffnen der Tür in die andere Dimension, sehr verändert hatte. Bobby erkennt die Frau auf dem Foto. Dean foltert weiter auf der Suche nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Lisa und Ben einen Dämon. Dabei verwischt er aus Versehen den Bannkreis und der Dämon befreit sich. Als er Dean beinahe erwürgt hat, kommt Castiel und tötet den Dämon. Er bittet darum, dass Dean ihm verzeiht und versteht. Doch Dean ist weiterhin wütend auf Castiel, auch wenn er dankbar ist, dass Castiel ihn soeben gerettet hat. Er glaubt Castiel nicht, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass Crowley Lisa und Ben entführt hat. Castiel ist offensichtlich verzweifelt, dass Dean kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihm hat. Er bittet ihn einfach etwas ruhiger zu sein, er würde dafür Lisa und Ben finden und retten. Doch Dean will sich nicht hinter Castiel verstecken und ihm blind folgen. Er schwört, dass er Lisa und Ben lieber alleine findet. Bobby ist nun bei der Frau auf dem Foto. Es ist Dr. Eleanor Visyak, die Historikerin, von der Dean damals das Drachenschwert bekommen hat, thumbum den Drachen zu töten. Sie hat sich in einer Hütte versteckt. Bobby unterrichtet sie, dass er weiß, was sie ist und dass sie nicht sicher sei. Er bietet ihr an, sie zu schützen, doch sie sagt, dass sie sehr gut alleine zurecht kommt. Balthazar sucht Sam auf, er will mit ihnen reden. Er eröffnet den Brüdern, dass er wegen der Gefahr in die sich Castiel begeben hat, sich nun als Doppelagent sieht, der im Grunde Castiel ausspioniert, um das was er erfährt, an Sam und Dean weiter zu geben. Er hat außerdem Lisa und Ben gefunden. Leider konnte er sie nicht selbst retten, da der Ort Engel-Sicher ist. Doch er bringt sie zu dem Lagerhaus, das Sam und Dean sofort nach Lisa und Ben durchsuchen. Dean findet sie schließlich im Keller. Als er die beiden losbindet, nimmt Lisa das Messer an sich und hält es Ben an die Kehle. Sie ist besessen. Dean versucht sein Möglichstes, sie auszutreiben, doch der Dämon verletzt Lisa, bevor Dean ihn austreiben kann. Der Dämon verlässt Lisa und Dean beeilt sich Lisa zu retten. Auf dem Weg aus dem Lagerhaus heraus, trägt er sie, während Ben die Dämonen mit der Schrotflinte in Schach hält. thumb|leftIm Krankenhaus ist Lisa im Koma, laut Dean wird sie die Nacht nicht überleben. Castiel heilt sie, doch Dean kann ihm noch immer nicht verzeihen. Aber er hat einen Wunsch an Castiel. Später erwacht Lisa und Ben sagt ihr, dass sie einen Unfall hatten, aber alles gut werden wird. Dean hat Castiel darum gebeten, dass er die Erinnerungen von sich und allem was mit ihm zu tun hat, aus Lisas und Bens Gedächtnis löscht. Als Dean den Raum betritt, erkennen sie ihn nicht. Er verabschiedet sich von ihnen, indem er so tut als sei er der Unfallfahrer gewesen. Er entschuldigt sich für all das Leid, das er ihnen zugefügt hat und geht. Ihm fällt dies offensichtlich sehr schwer. Am Auto fragt Sam ihn, ob es wirklich nötig war, dass Lisa und Ben alles vergessen. Dean bejaht das und sagt mit Tränen in den Augen, dass er Sam die Nase brechen wird, wenn er noch einmal Ben und Lisa erwähnt. Dr. Eleanor Visyak, die gerade ihr Versteck verlassen will, wird schließlich von Castiel gefunden und mitgenommen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Lisa Braeden *Ben Braeden *Bobby Singer *Crowley *Castiel *Balthazar *Dr. Eleanor Visyak *Juda *Westborough Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Loudest Alarm' von Scars on 45 *'Smiling Faces Sometimes' von The Undisputed Truth Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Let It Bleed (Lass es bluten) *'Spanisch:' Déjalo Sangrar (Lass es bluten) *'Französisch:' La Clé du purgatoire (Der Schlüssel des Fegefeuers) *'Italienisch:' Voltare Pagina (Umblättern) *'Portugiesisch:' Deixe-o Sangrar (Lass es bluten) *'Tschechisch:' Až na krev (Jetzt gibt es Blut) *'Ungarisch:' Kétarcú angyal (Doppelzüngiger Engel) *'Finnisch:' Lovecraft (Lovecraft) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06